Adventure Comics Vol 1 50
Jeff Tyler was a United States Marshal investigating the small town of Tombstone, Arizona, where someone had been illegally selling weapons to the indians. He needed to find out how they were smuggling them out of town as well as who was behind the operation... | Synopsis7 = Steve Conrad, renowned adventurer, is asked by the Admiral's Office to do a favor. An island that serves as a refueling and restocking base for their Navy ships was having some trouble with the natives. There are two tribes on the island, and normally they're too busy fighting one-another to give a care about the base, but recent intelligence has discovered that an enemy spy has been working on uniting the two tribes in a peace treaty, so that together they can attack it. The island has been crucial to the navy boats on long leave for many years, and if it was destroyed now it would become a major setback for the United States Naval forces, giving an enemy nation the advantage. The admiral knew it was a dangerous mission, but Conrad was the only one who he felt could pull it off. Steve agree to take the job, the excitement made it too hard to resist. He and his faithful ally, Chang, flew across the ocean aboard a clipper to the island where the base was settled. Steve had Chang take their luggage to the hotel and get settled, while he grilled the locals for information. That evening, Steve returned to the room with a load of intel on the spy. Tomorrow night, it seemed, the secret agent was holding a meeting between the two tribes for a "pep talk" on how to run the white-man off their land. Except what the natives didn't know, was that as soon as they had run the Americans out, the agent would call in his own countrymen to occupy the island and wipe out the tribes. Outside their hotel room window, a native was eavesdropping on the conversation, and quickly took off into the jungle towards the spy's hut. Mori, the native, relayed what he heard to the foreign agent, letting him know that the white-man was onto his plan. The spy gave Mori new orders, to kidnap Conrad and drag him into the jungle where he will hold him until the agent gets there. Back at the hotel, Steve decides to take a stroll through the village before dinner, and maybe come up with a plan of attack between now and then. But once he is out away from the hotel and alone, Steve is grabbed by a group of natives and dragged through the brush! Steve is tied up inside an empty hut, where he is face-to-face with a man who is most likely the foreign agent they were sent out to find. The spy laughs at Conrad's predicament, letting him know that his death will be a long and torturous one after the meeting tomorrow! Dawn of the next morning, a figure of a short old woman draped in blankets makes her way towards Steve Conrad's hut. The guards outside stop her, saying that they were holding a man prisoner and she couldn't go past. To their surprise, the old woman removes her sheets revealing Chang, who immediately grabs one of the guards' spears and strikes them in the face with the blunt, wooden part. They fall over unconscious, and Chang proceeds inside to help his friend Steve break free. He and Chang then make haste in the direction of the meeting site. With the guards spear still in hand, Steve has a plan that will ruin the peace talks and take care of the spy all at once. The two adventurers duck down behind some bushes as they arrive at the gathering. The spy was giving out a speech with a representative of each tribe on either side of him. The crowd of natives was massive enough that no one noticed where the thrown spear suddenly came from. Steve ducked back down as the chaos began... When the spear embedded itself into a post inches away from one of the representatives, he noticed that the markings on it were of the rival tribe! But the other tribe denied having thrown any such weapon, which creates an argument that soon turns to shouting and then threats. One of the tribesman angrily points to the agent, blaming him for starting all the trouble, and he is chased through the jungle by spear wielding and torch bearing natives! Watching from afar, Steve comments that at least this way the base won't be threatened. The two tribes won't be getting along any time soon... | Synopsis8 = Continued from last issue. Natives had begun climbing through the windows of the mansion as Rusty and the others were packing their things! One of them raised a blowpipe to his lips and shot a deadly poison-tipped dart at Angus McHeather, who had managed to narrowly dodge out of the way! He launhes himself at the native in retaliation as the boys watched in wide-eyed astonishment, engaging in a series of dodging and striking at each advancing native, until all were dealt with. Rusty commented that Angus was like a one man army! With that obstacle overcome, Angus, Rusty, Tubby, and Specs finished packing their clothes and scrounging up food scraps for the voyage aboard the schiff. Then, at last, the four adventuring companions set sail for the place mentioned in Rankin's journal, the island of Malay... Malay's jungle loomed ahead of a small village by the dock, daring any foolish explorer to enter her depths. Specs had a bad feeling about it, and so Angus decided to hire a guide who could help them through the dense trees. Meanwhile, a native who had been watching from nearby, rushed to tell the tribe elder that the ones from the mansion had come to their island... Inside the little which had the sign "J. Hosmer's Guides for Tourists", Angus spoke to a lean gentleman about hiring someone to help their way. The man, Hosmer, promised that he'd have someone set up for him in an hour, so Angus went back outside to wait with the boys. Three men crept into the hut after McHeather left, asking Hosmer if he understood the plan. Hosmer nodded, replying that the "guide" would lead them right past the buried treasure and straight into their trap. The three men, Tino, Zoroff, and Karl of the "Unholy Four" laughed wickedly. Later, Hosmer went up to a native, Turo, and told him exactly where he wanted him to lead the boys, but Turo's tribe had plans of their own of what to do with the adventurer's. He was going to get the location of the idol that was stolen from his tribe, one way or another! Story continues next issue. | Synopsis9 = The U.S. Navy has sent Don Kerry and Red Murphy to seek out a missing officer, Captain Miles, who disappeared several years ago while hunting on a remote island. However, the mission takes a bad turn when Don contacts a high hysteria-causing fever... | Synopsis10 = Cotton Carver and his companions are captured by a lost tribe and taken to a city under a glass dome... | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor10_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Ken Fitch | Writer2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer5_1 = Albert Sulman | Writer6_1 = Tex Horton | Writer7_1 = Jack Lehti | Writer8_1 = Bill Finger | Writer9_1 = Bart Tumey | Writer10_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler1_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler4_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler6_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler9_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler10_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker1_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker4_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker6_1 = | Inker7_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Bob Kane | Inker9_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker10_1 = Jack Lehti | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nick Bates Other Characters: * James Carren Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector LeGrand Adversaries: * * Phony Pilots Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * Bomber Planes | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nitkoff * Inventor Other Characters: * Don Grey Locations: * * Drake Field Airport Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Toughy Tonger * Limpy Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Sandman's Automobile | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Socko Strong Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch Adversaries: * Eddie Garr Other Characters: * Papa Manetta * Joe Manetta Locations: * ** Hillman's Gym ** Carnegie Hall Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Tyler Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mayor Kennedy Other Characters: * Sheriff Garret Locations: * Tombstone, Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Chang Adversaries: * An Enemy Agent (unnamed) * Mori Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Rusty * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Angus McHeather Adversaries: * Tino * Karl * Zoroff Other Characters: * Turo * Hosmer Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Don Kerry Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Adversaries: * Unnamed Prisoner Other Characters: * Captain Miles Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deela * Red Mike Adversaries: * King John Croatan Other Characters: * Henry Smith Locations: * City of Glass Items: * None Vehicles: * The Giant Borer | Notes = * "The Dark Horse" is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archive #1. * "Tuffy and Limpy's Revenge Plot" is reprinted in Golden Age Sandman Archives #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Adventure Comics #50 index entry * Adventure Comics #50 spoilers 1 * Adventure Comics #50 spoilers 2 }}